IPM Technologies, Inc. will produce a formulation that will attract and kill nymphs and adults of the deer tick, Ixodes scapularis in the laboratory and in field trials. The target species, blacklegged tick transmits Lyme disease, two kinds of ehrlichiosis, and human babesiosis in the U.S. The project will identify specific active chemicals, optimize their formulation, screen for activity against additional target vectors, establish field trials, engineer application technology, and begin the process of EPA registration. The identity of the assembly pheromone of the tick will be confirmed and used to aggregate ticks that are attracted by host or tick related compounds formulated with an acaricide into a patented, EPA-registered bait matrix. Very low rates of insecticide will be required to achieve control, as the ticks will aggregate at the bait. Minimal toxicity enables bait application to areas of high human activity and sensitive ecosystems. This product shows great commercial potential due to the civilian and military medical importance of tick-borne disease and present limitations in tick management options.